Awakening
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Adèle Swan et sa soeur jumelle Bella décide de partir à Forks, à Washington pour vivre avec leur père pour permettre à leur mère Renée de partir en voyage avec son nouveau mari Phil. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à rentrer dans le monde surnaturels, ou même tomber amoureuses. / TRADUCTION.
1. Jour du déménagement

**Bonjour tout le monde, je vous poste une nouvelle traduction et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. =)**

**Bonne lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par : **Minie Talie, que je remercie beaucoup. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Jour du déménagement.

Adèle saisit la main de sa sœur jumelle de sa main gauche, puisque dans sa main droite se trouvait une tulipe rose. Adèle et Bella étaient sur une colline pour regarder une dernière fois le désert.

« Bella, Adèle ! » Appela Phil, le mari de leur mère. « Vous savez que je vous aime toutes les deux, mais vous avez un avion à prendre. »

« Allons-y. »Murmure Bella à Adèle.

Adèle hocha la tête. Elles prirent toutes les deux leur cactus, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs mère.

« Vous allez me manquer ! s'écria Renée, les embrassant toutes deux. Surtout nos parties de shopping, Adèle ! »

« Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer maman, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions pas nous revoir. » Répondit Adèle.

Renée renifla et les repris dans ses bras.

« Soyez gentilles avec Charlie, vous m'entendez ? »

« T'inquiète pas maman, ça va aller. » Déclara Bella.

« Ouais, je vais les protéger. »Dit Adèle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Personne ne se moquera d'elle tant que je serais là. »

« Addie, c'est la pensés qui compte, » commença Bella, « mais tu es tout aussi maladroite que moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, »proteste-t-elle. « Je refuse d'admettre que je suis aussi maladroite que toi. »

« Pourtant, c'est la vérité. » Rigola Phil.

Adèle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

« Nous ne sommes plus amis ! » Renifla-t-elle

« Oh, quelle horreur ! » Il serra sa poitrine. « Je peux sentir mon cœur se briser ! »

« Ça suffit les enfants. » Rigola Renée. « Vous devez vraiment prendre cet avion. »

« Viens ici Adèle, » dit Phil en tendant un bras. Elle s'avança et l'embrassa.

« Tu vas me manquer Philippe. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. » Déclara-t-il. « Oh, et en passant, arrête de m'appeler Philippe. »

« Désolé Philippe. » Dit-elle en souriant, elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa sœur qui les regardait avec amusement.

« Cette fille, » il secoua la tête, « elle va me rendre fous. »

« Je t'ai entendu ! »

« C'était prévu ! »Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Adèle laissa échapper un soupir en suivant sa sœur qui descendait les marches de l'avion. Elle poussa un cri quand elle loupa la dernière marche. Bella tendit la main et remit sa sœur sur ses pieds.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Bella avec un petit rire.

« Je vais bien, j'ai fait exprès de louper la marche. » Répondis-t-elle.

« Bien sûr Addie. »

Bella commence à marcher vers le terminal.

« Je l'ai fait exprès, j'avais tout planifié dans ma tête ! »Elle courut pour rattraper Bella.

Adèle récupéra ses valises et attendit sa sœur, elles se tournèrent vers le hall et repérèrent leur père.

« Bella ! » Appela Charlie. « Addie ! »

Adèle courut vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué papa ! »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Répond-t-il. « Hey Bells. »

« Hey Ch-Papa. »

Bella lui sourit

« Allons-y. »

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport où se trouvait la voiture de police de Charlie.

Le trajet de l'aéroport à la maison se passa dans le silence et avec gène. Charlie regarda Bella à travers le rétroviseur

« Tu as les cheveux plus long. »

« Oh, je les ai coupés depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

« Eh bien ils ont poussés depuis la dernière fois. »

Adèle rigola doucement, Charlie la remarqua et se tourna vers elle.

« T'es cheveux sont lisse pour une fois. »

« Ouais, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver l'astuce. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Eh bien, c'est très jolie. »

« Merci papa. »

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la route.

* * *

« Voici ta chambre Adèle. »Déclara Charlie en mettant ses valises sur le sol.

Adèle sourit et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une chambre simple avec des murs bleus, une armoire, un lit avec une couette bleue et une couverture blanche, une table de chevet et une commode. Sa chambre se trouvait au fond de la maison, donnant une vue sur la forêt.

« J'aime bien papa, elle ressemble à mon ancienne chambre. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je pensais que ce serais bien si c'était un décor familier pour toi. »

Il se gratta maladroitement la tête.

Elle tendit la main et lui fit une accolade.

« Je vais te laisser. » Dit Charlie. Il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Adèle regarda de nouveau sa chambre avant de prendre ses valises et de mettre ses affaires dans la commode.

Une fois finie, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en bas.

« Addie. »L'appela Bella.

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau et alla rejoindre sa sœur dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

« Billy Black et Jacob sont ici. »

Elle mit son verre dans l'évier avant de courir vers la porte et de se jeter les bras de Jacob. Il rougit et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Addie. »Il sourit.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es ici ! » Cria-t-elle. « Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une naine ! »

« Hey ! Je n'aime pas qu'on dise ça ! »

« Je suis content de vous revoir toutes les deux. » Sourit Billy. « Je suis content que tu sois là, ton père ne fais que de parler de vous depuis qu'il sait que vous revenez.

« Arrête d'exagérer, sinon je te laisse en haut d'une colline. » Menaça Charlie.

« Juste après que je t'ai roulé sur les chevilles. » Billy roula vers Charlie qui ria et recula.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » Questionna Adèle.

« C'est de pire en pire ! » Répondit Jacob.

« Bella, comment trouves-tu ton cadeau de bienvenue ? » Demanda Charlie en faisant un geste vers la camionnette stationnée dans l'allée.

« Ça ? »S'écria-t-elle. « C'est mon cadeau ? »

« Je viens tous juste de l'acheter à Billy. »Déclare-t-il.

« Pas question. » Elle haleta.

« J'ai totalement reconstruit le moteur. » Se venta Jacob.

Bella sourit et ouvre la porte en frappant sans le faire exprès Jacob. Elle s'excusa immédiatement.

« Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est embrayer deux fois, mais à part cela tout devrait aller bien. »

Adèle se cala près de la voiture et regarda Jacob.

« Jake, tu veux venir avec nous pour aller en cours demain ? »

« Euh, en faites je vais au lycée de la réserve. »

« C'est dommage, ça aurait été bien de connaître au moins une personne. » Déclara Bella.

« Oui, mais nous pouvons toujours sortir le week-end ! »

« Ce serait bien. » Il sourit.

« Je viens te voir samedi après-midi. » Commença-t-elle. « Si c'est d'accord ? »

Jacob hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, au grand amusement de Bella.

« Ce serais formidable, mais comment viendras-tu ?

« Je prendrais la camionnette, si cela ne dérange pas Bella ? »

« Bien sûr que ça me convient ! »

« Super, on se voit samedi ! » Elle sourit.

« On ? » Demanda Jacob, confus.

« Bien sûr, moi et- » Elle fut interrompu par Bella qui lui pince le bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais déposer Addie devant et elle ira te voir. »

L'humeur de Jacob s'illumina et il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je te vois samedi Adèle. »

Elle acquiesça et Jacob se dirigea vers son père pour l'aider à rentrer dans la voiture.

« Je vais aller me coucher moi. » Dit Adèle en baillant.

« Je ne vais pas tarder moi aussi. »Dit Bella.

« Bonne nuit les filles, je vous vois demain matin. »

« Bonne nuit. » Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de monter les escaliers.

« Hey Bella, nous serons bien ici. » Dit-elle. « Je te le promets ! »

« Je sais, mais maman va me manquer. »Bella soupira et alla dans sa chambre.

Adèle hésita avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle se changea, entra dans son lit et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

_« Peut-être que ce déménagement ne va pas si mal se passer. »Pense-t-elle en s'endormant._

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire ? **

**Il était bien ? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Reviews. =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	2. Premier jour dans une nouvelle école

**Coucou tout le monde, un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. D'ailleurs je suis contente d'avoir eu des commentaires. =) 6, ça va. =) **

**Dedel03 :** Pour la suite d'Evergreen, ce ne sera pas maintenant. Mais je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction.

**betty24011987 :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes le début. =)

**Calla :** A voir avec la suite de la fiction. =)

**Mathilde.09 :** Je suis contente que le début de l'histoire te plaise. =) Et j'espère que cela va continuer ainsi. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture à présent. =)**

**Je remercie Minie Talie pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Premier jour dans une nouvelle école.

Adèle gémit et roula sur elle-même quand un bip incessant se fit entendre. Elle regarda l'horloge et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Sept heure trente du matin ! » S'écrie-t-elle.

« ADELE ! » Dit Bella en frappant à la porte. Lève-toi, nous avons cours !

« Encore cinq minutes. »Dit-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Bella avait fait irruption dans sa chambre et avait tiré les draps loin d'elle. Adèle se leva et fit la moue.

« J'allais pas dépasser cinq minutes. »

« Je m'en fiche, nous avons cours ! »Lui répond Bella.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive. »

* * *

Après s'être préparé, elle descendit dans la cuisine.

« Hey papa, » dit-elle en prenant un morceaux de pain. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Je vais bien, il y a du café de prêt si tu veux. »

Adèle soupira et prit une grande tasse de café, avant de se tourner vers Bella.

« Tu en veux un ? »

« Non merci, je pense que je peux survivre sans ça. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire ça. »Dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Adèle attrapa son sac à dos et son manteau avant de monter dans la camionnette.

« Tu en as pris du temps ! »

« Tu n'auras qu'à rouler plus vite, sœurette. »Lui répondis-t-elle.

Le trajet vers l'école se passa avec les chants d'Adèle et les rires hystériques de Bella.

Elles se garèrent sur le parking, fermèrent les lourdes portes du camion et mirent leur sac sur le dos.

« Jolie voiture. »Dit un garçon aux cheveux noir et qui souriait.

« Merci, » dit-elle en ignorant son sarcasme.« Aller Bells. »

Elle hocha la tête et suivis docilement sa sœur vers le bureau d'administration. Adèle s'approcha du bureau.

« Puis-je vous aidez ? » Dit une femme d'âge moyen qui leur souriait.

« Euh oui, je suis Adèle Swan et voici Bella. »

« Les filles du chef Swan ! » La femme se leva et attrapa un tas de papier. « Voici vos horaires, numéros de vestiaires et combinaisons. »

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle prenant leurs affaires

« Vous devez faire signer ce papier par tous vos professeurs et me le ramener à la fin de la journée. »

« D'accord. » Elle lui sourit avant de remettre à Bella ses papiers et de se diriger vers la porte.

Adèle commença à marcher quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se tourna pour voir un garçon aux cheveux noirs jusqu'au menton.

« Salut, vous devez être Adèle et Isabella, les nouvelles. »Il sourit. « Je suis Éric, les yeux et les oreilles du lycée, tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, guide touristique, épaule sur laquelle pleurer... »

« Oh, je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui souffre en silence. »Dit Bella en bégayant.

Éric regarda Adèle avec un sourire confiant, elle fit un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, désolé. »

Il hocha la tête en comprenant.

« C'est un bon titre, je suis le rédacteur du journal du lycée et vous serez en première page ! »

« Euh, s'il te plaît... Nous ne voulons pas... »Dit Bella en cherchant ses mots.

« D'accord, pas de premières pages, c'est mieux ? » Demande-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, c'est cool. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire sincère.

« Alors, vous avez quoi en première heure ? »

* * *

Adèle et Bella se trouvaient au fond du stade et regardaient les autres faire du Volley-ball, elles étaient vraiment soulagées de ne pas avoir à faire de sport.

« Je suis contente qu'ils ne nous laissent pas vraiment joués. » Dit Bella.

« Ouais, il y a moins de chance que quelqu'un soit blessé. »

Bella cria quand la balle arrive près de son visage, elle tira dedans et l'envoya dans la tête d'un grand blond.

Adèle se précipita vers lui, il se frottait la tête, se retourna et lui fit une petite grimace.

« Je suis désolé, la balle allait atterrir sur le visage de ma sœur, elle a tiré dessus puis... »

« Pas de problème, je vais bien. » Dit-il en souriant. « Alors, tu es Adèle ? »

« Oui et là c'est ma sœur, Bella. » Dit-elle en la montrant.

« Je suis Mike, Mike Newton. » Répondit-il en tendant sa main, qu'elle serra.

Elle recula, surprise quand elle vit une brunette courir vers eux.

« Salut, tu es Adèle Swan ? »

« Oui. »

« Cool, je suis Jessica. »Elle sourit. « Ta sœur et toi venez d'Arizona ? »

« Oui, nous vivions là-bas avec notre mère. »

« Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à des personne venant d'Arizona. »Dit-il d'un ton ennuyeux. « Je veux dire, toi tu es bronzée mais ta sœur est toute pale »

« Elle ne bronze pas, c'est quelque chose qui énerve assez Bella. »Explique-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent, Adèle se dandina sur ses jambes, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, je vous laisse les gars. »Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers sa sœur.

* * *

Au moment du déjeuner, Adèle était épuisée et les questions que tout le monde leur posait n'aidaient pas. Elle attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange et un morceau de pizza puis suivit Éric qui se dirigeait vers une table déjà assez rempli.

« Hey Adèle. » S'écrie Mike, elle se retourna pour le voir désigner une chaise vide.

« Hey les gars. » Elle sourit en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

« Donc, Mike, tu as déjà rencontré Bella et Adèle. » Dit Éric en souriant, assis entre les deux jumelles.

Bella baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs et Adèle rigola simplement.

« Oh tu les connais ? » Mike leva un sourcil.

« Mes filles. » Dit Tyler en posant un bisou sur les joues des filles, avant de faire basculer la chaise de Mike. Il se précipita derrière Tyler qui venait de partir en courant.

« Ils sont tellement matures. » Se moqua Adèle.

« C'est parce que vous venez d'arriver, vous êtes leur nouveau joujoux. »Jessica se pencha sur la table pour leur parler/

« Sourire ! » Dit une voix qui semblait amicale avant qu'elles ne soient momentanément aveuglées.

« Désolé, j'en ai besoin pour le journal. » Expliqua la fille, tenant un appareil photo.

« Angela, l'article est annulé. » Gronde Éric. « N'en parle plus. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Angela, confuse.

« Nous sommes désolées, nous lui avons demandé d'annuler ça. »Expliqua Adèle.

« Ne vous inquiété pas, je suis là. »Dit Éric, il les embrassa sur les joues avant de partir.

« Je pense que je vais écrire un nouvel article sur l'alcool et l'adolescence. »Soupira Angel.

« Tu peux toujours écrire sur les troubles alimentaires... ou sur les garçons qui rembourrent leur maillot de bain. » Dit Bella.

« C'est une excellente idée. » Sourit Angela.

« Oui, je sais bien. » Interrompt Jessica.

« Jessica, tu te souviens, tu m'as parlé de personnes qui étaient arrivés les années précédentes ? » Demanda Adèle à Jessica qui hocha la tête avec précaution.

« Eh bien, je me demande qui est ces gens. »Dit-elle à voix basse, regardant un garçon aux cheveux miel qui marchait dans la cafétéria avec un groupe.

Angela, Jessica et Bella se tournèrent vers les personnes que dévisageait Adèle, Bella se tourne ensuite vers Jessica.

« Qui sont ces gars ? »

« Ce sont les Cullen, les enfants adoptifs du Docteur et Mme Cullen. Ils viennent d'Alaska et sons sont arrivés il y a deux ans. »

« Ils sont toujours ensembles. »Dit Angela.

« Oui, ils sont ensembles, mais vraiment ensembles. »Jessica semblais pleine de ragots.

Bella et Adèle virent une blonde sculpturale tenant la main à un garçon noir, ils étaient devant tous les groupes, derrière eux se trouvaient une fille ressemblant à un lutin accompagné d'un brun musclé. Derrière eux se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux bronze et un blond.

« La blonde, c'est Rosalie et à côté d'elle c'est Emmett, ils sont ensembles, je ne sais même pas si c'est légal. »

« Jess', ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté. » Déclare Angela.

« Je sais, mais c'est bizarre. » Répond-t-elle. « La fille qui ressemble à un lutin est Alice, elle est vraiment bizarre. »

« Je pense qu'elle est adorable, elle ressemble à une fée. »Déclare Adèle.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le brun musclé est Steven. Le docteur Cullen adopte beaucoup d'enfants. »

« Peut-être qu'il va m'adopter. »Dit Angela en battant des cils.

Adèle et Bella rirent avant de retourner leur attention sur les Cullen.

« Qui sont les deux derniers ? » Demande Bella.

« C'est Edward et celui qui a un regard souffrant est Jasper. » Dit-elle en montrant le blond.

« Jasper et Alice étaient un couple avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour Steven il y a environ un an. »Ajouta Angela.

« Le pauvre gars. »Dit Adèle avec de la sympathie dans les yeux.

« Il est inutile de s'intéresser à Edward et Jasper. »Déclare Jessica en remarquant que Bella et Adèle les regardaient. « Apparemment, personne ici n'est assez bien pour eux, je trouve ça inquiétant, pas vous ? »

« Bien sûr que non Jess'. »Dit Adèle en souriant.

Jessica rougit et le groupe éclata de rire. Gagnant les regards de toute la cafétéria, ainsi que celle des Cullen.

Adèle regarda de nouveau Jasper du coin de l'œil. Elle tressaillit quand il la regarda avec ses yeux noirs, froid. Elle put même se sentir étouffée par son regard.

« _Quel est son problème ?_ » se demande-t-elle avant de se retourner vers ses nouveaux amis.

Elle est sur le point de se joindre à la conversation quand la cloche sonna, signalant la fin du repas. Elle soupira avant de prendre son sac et de se joindre les autres élèves dans les couloirs.

_Encore deux cours avant la fin de la journée..._

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cela ? C'était bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**Je cherche une correctrice pour cette fiction, proposez-vous si vous voulez me corriger, un texte corriger c'est beaucoup mieux à lire. =)**

**Bisous, à bientôt.**


End file.
